Breaking the Rules
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Hermione Granger decides to break the rules and sneaks off to a club with some friends. While she's there, she runs into a certain sexy Slytherin that charms her into his bed and perhaps his life. One shot fic.


Title: Breaking the Rules

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Hermione Granger decides to break the rules and sneaks off to a club with some friends. While she's there, she runs into a certain sexy Slytherin that charms her into his bed and perhaps his life.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters! Don't sue...

Chp. 1- Desire for You

Hermione looked around the crowded club. She was out with some girlfriends, having a girl's night out. Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma were crowded around her as they waited to order drinks.

They were on winter break, and they had decided to leave Hogwarts to have some fun. The teachers wouldn't notice they were gone, and they could sneak back in after they were done in Diagon Alley

Hermione saw lots of people she didn't know, which was good. She wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to see her like she was now.

She was wearing tight dark jeans that hugged her curves, and a small hunter green top. It was a silk tanktop that showed off quite a bit of cleavage and ended several inches above where her pants were.

All the girls had insisted she wear it, so Hermione had grudingly agreed. Her hair was down in curls and parts were crimped here and there as well. Her hair fell a few inches past her shoulders and it was a carmel brown color.

Her dark brown eyes stood out more with the dark gray eyeshadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner that she had put on. She also had pink blush and clear lipgloss on as well.

The top was tight, and showed off her flat stomach. She wore no bra, letting the top keep her c cup breasts in place. The jeans she was currently wearing were her favorite pair. They made her bum looking amazing and her legs look longer than they were since she was only 5'6".

She was wearing a pair of black ballet flats on her feet, knowing there was no way she could ever dance all night in high heels.

"Merlin I wish I had your figure Hermione," Parvati said with admiration.

"I agree sis. You should totally show off your curve more Hermione. No one even knows you have them because you wear baggy robes."

"I do that on purpose you two."

"Why," Padma and Parvati asked at the same time.

"Because I don't want anyone to know...I don't need any distractions with N.E.W.T.'s coming up."

Ginny snorted at this and Hermione glared at her best friend.

"You're gorgeous Hermione...You need to show it off," Lavender said and bumped her hips against Hermione's.

Hermione groaned. The girls were never going to let her forget this...They would keep pestering her till the end of the year about her body. She ordered a firewhiskey when the bartender came over and saw it steaming in the glass. She grabbed it and downed half of it. She could feel it burn down her throat and gasped.

She breathed in deeply, trying to soothe her throat slightly before drinking the rest of it. Hermione felt Ginny pull her to the dance floor and set her glass down on the counter.

Ginny didn't stop walking till they were in the middle of all the people. Hermione rolled her eyes but started dancing with Ginny. They were shaking their hips and laughing together as they danced.

Hermione shimmied down to the floor and then back up again. Ginny was grinning over at her, and yelled something over the pounding music.

"What," Hermione yelled.

"I said...There's a cute guy coming over here," Ginny yelled even louder.

Hermione's eyes widen as some guy started dancing behind her. Ginny grinned over at her before winking. Hermione felt the guy's hands touch her bare skin and shivered as she continued dancing. When she looked at Ginny, she saw she was dancing with some guy with shaggy brown hair. She smiled to herself and decided to have a little fun.

She rubbed her bum against the guy as she danced and she swore she heard him groan. She stifled her laughter and felt the guy turn her around. He was cute...He had black hair and hazel eyes.

He was about 6'0" and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Hermione smiled at him as she continued to dance with him. She heard the music change to a slow song and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They moved slowly and Hermione felt herself blush as he stared down at her. She let her eyes wander around to look at everyone. As her eyes drifted to the door, she gasped in surprise.

Standing there was Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.

Sweet Merlin...Obviously we weren't the only ones who sneaked out. Crap. I have to find Gin, Hermione thought to herself.

She thanked the guy before looking around for red hair. She spotted Ginny heading towards the bathroom and she practically ran to the bathroom.

When she opened the door, she saw Ginny checking her make-up.

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked over and smiled when she saw Hermione.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Three words. Draco, Blaise, Theodore."

Ginny's eyes widen at the names.

"Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded and leaned against the wall.

"This is great..."

Hermione stared at Ginny as if she had three heads. How could this possibly be great?

"How can this be great?"

"Blaise is here...You know that I like him. I'll have to dance with him. Do I look good?"

Hermione stared at Ginny. She was wearing a white halter top with a black mini skirt. Her red hair was up in a messy bun with a few pieces hanging out.

"You look amazing Gin."

Ginny hugged Hermione before looking out the door.

"Oh I see them. They're at the bar now. Do you think it will be to forward of me to bump into them?"

"No...Go get Blaise..."

Ginny grinned at her and grabbed Hermione's hand. She started pulling her towards the bar, but Hermione tried to get loose.

"Stop Ginny...I don't want to go over there."

"Please Hermione...I don't want to do it alone."

Hermione groaned before following Ginny. She reminded herself that she would murder Ginny for this later. They were mere feet away from the three Slytherins and Hermione swore she could hear her heart beating over the music. Ginny slipped her arm through Hermione's and they walked together.

Blaise was closest to them and Ginny bumped into him softly. She turned and smiled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Blaise."

Blaise looked at her before smiling. His eyes wandered over her body and his smile widened even more.

"No problem Ginny..."

Hermione saw all three pairs of eyes on her now and groaned.

"Granger," she heard Draco gasp out in surprise.

She nodded quickly and didn't make eye contact.

"Merlin Granger...That's what you've been hiding under those robes," Blaise said and whistled.

Ginny laughed loudly at this. Hermione turned to glare at her. Ginny smiled at her in apology.

Blaise looked back at Ginny again and gave her a dazzling smile.

"So do you want to dance Gin?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically and Blaise grabbed her hand. Ginny waved bye to Hermione as Blaise dragged her to the dance floor. Hermione was aware that she was now in the presence of two Slytherin boys. She turned to look at them and saw they were both staring at her.

She nervously cleared her throat.

"Right...erm...I'll be going now," Hermione squeaked out and ran onto the dance floor.

She squeezed her way into the middle so she couldn't see the two Slytherins and breathed deeply. She started dancing by herself.

"I'm going to kill Ginny," Hermione whispered to herself. She could see Ginny and Blaise dancing together, grinding their hips together.

They looked like they were having sex on the dance floor. Hermione turned away and blushed. She was dancing by herself when she felt someone's hand touch her hip. She jumped slightly in surprise.

The person brought her body against his and Hermione could feel his fit abs against her back. She grinned to herself and she danced with him. She felt the man's hand brush against her bare skin in feather light touches. There was no space between their bodies, and Hermione wiggled her bum against his hips.

She could feel his breath tickling her ear and shivered.

The two stayed this way for several songs before Hermione started to get curious. She turned around in his arms and gasped.

"Malfoy," Hermione said in surprise.

He grinned as he continued to dance with her.

"Hello Granger..."

Hermione started to back away from him but he kept a tight grip on her. He let his hand around her waist slip into her back pocket.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Dancing with you...Isn't that obvious?"

Hermione stared up at him, unsure of why she was still dancing with him. Her mind was also thinking of the fact that his hand was in her back pocket. There was only two layers of cloth between his hand and her bum...

"But why," Hermione asked curiously as she stared up into his silver eyes.

His grin widened as he looked down at her. He was eight inches taller than her at his full height of 6'2".

"I've had my eye on you for a long time Granger," Draco said in a deep voice.

Hermione's eyes widened at this.

"You have?"

"Oh yes Granger...I've desired you ever since fourth year at the Yule Ball. You looked absolutely stunning then and you look even more amazing now."

Hermione stared up at him with amazement. Malfoy desired her? His lips were coming closer and Hermione's heart started beating faster. His lips stopped just a few millimeters away from Hermione's as he stared down at her with lust.

"I want you Hermione," Draco said and closed the small gap between their lips.

His lips were soft and warm against her own. Hermione's heart raced as he kissed her with passion. Hermione kissed him back after a few seconds and felt his grip on her tighten. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her. She was standing on her tippy toes so he didn't have to bend down so much.

She felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, asking her for entrance to her mouth. Hermione opened her mouth for him and felt his tongue stroke her's. She moaned softly as he kissed her as no one else had.

Hermione brushed her tongue against his, and felt his hand in her pocket squeeze her bum. She gasped in surprise and felt him grin against her lips. Hermione broke apart from his lips and stared up at him.

They were both breathing deeply. Hermione stared up at him, unsure of what to think or do...Draco Malfoy had just told her he desired her, and then snogged her senseless...

She had to admit that he was gorgeous...His blonde hair was falling into his silver eyes. Then he was tall and fit...Hermione smiled at just thinking about him. Good Lord...She liked Draco!

Hermione looked up at him and licked her swollen lips. His eyes were on her mouth and she grinned at this. She decided to be bold and stood on her tippy toes again to kiss him. He immediately kissed her back, and rubbed his hips against her's as they danced together.

Hermione grinded her hips against his and heard him moan loudly. She felt him harden and gasped. Their tongues danced together and Hermione felt herself swoon. He was a fantastic kisser...

Draco pulled his lips away so they could breath again. Hermione realized that she was very attracted to the wizard in front of her...She always had been. He was intelligent, handsome, and nice when he wanted to be...which wasn't very often. If rumors were true, then he was sure to be an even better lover than he was a kisser. Hermione looked up at him and a grin tugged at her lips. She was all for breaking the rules tonight...

It seemed he had the same idea because he pulled them through the crowded dance floor. He kept a tight grip on her hand as he pulled them outside. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and wrapped his arm around her waist before apparating them to Hogsmeade.

Hermione shivered in the cold air as they hurried towards the castle. It was two in the morning, so it was sure that Filch wouldn't be lurking around anymore. They finally reached the castle, both freezing. Draco opened the door and pulled Hermione down to the dungeons. She followed behind him, not knowing exactly where the entrance was to the Slytherin common rooms. Finally he stopped in front of a dungeon wall.

Hermione looked at him curiously and he grinned at her.

"Salazaar."

The wall moved aside and Draco pulled her towards the stairs. He took them two at a time and Hermione rushed after him, trying not to trip. Good Lord he had long legs she couldn't help but notice as he quickly went up the stairs and she had to run twice as fast as he did.

He pushed open a door and Hermione looked around. It looked exactly like the dorm rooms in Gryffindor except for the stone and colors. He pulled her towards his bed and kissed her once he was next to it.

Hermione kissed him back and felt his hands start to unbutton her jeans. His fingers were clumsy as he tried to quickly get them off. Hermione felt him push them down and kicked them off along with her shoes. She started to unbutton his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders when she was done. She ran her hands along his abs and groaned when she realized he had a six pack.

She quickly undid his jeans and pushed them off along with his boxers. He lifted her shirt off, breaking their lips apart. He stared down at her as she wore just black lace knickers. He groaned as he took her body in. Hermione looked him up and down and saw he looked even more fabulous with his clothes off.

He grinned and slipped her knickers off before pushing her down on his bed. He reached down to grab his wand out of his pocket and closed the curtains around them. Hermione stared at him as he waved his wand.

"Muffliato."

Hermione grinned when he threw his wand aside and kissed her hungrily. She felt his hands brush against her breasts and felt him slide inside her. She heard him groan and she shivered. Merlin...he was even bigger than she thought.

Hermione ran her hands along his shoulders and then wrapped them around his neck. She reached one of her hands up to see if it was as soft as she thought. It was...

Draco was pumping in and out of her slowly as they snogged like their lives depended on it. Hermione almost groaned when his lips broke away from her's but she felt them trail down her neck before taking her breast into his mouth.

"Oh sweet Merlin..."

He sucked softly on her breast before swirling his tongue around her nipple. Hermione felt her mind go blank as his mouth did wonders to her. He trailed kisses back up her neck and sucked on her pulse point. Hermione's breathing became ragged as Draco left a nice love bite behind. He stopped sucking after several minutes and nibbled on Hermione's earlobe.

She trailed kisses along his jaw before nibbling softly on his bottom lip. She felt herself pant as she came close to her orgasm.

Hermione felt herself climax and Draco groaned as she clamped down on him.

"Draco...Oh gods."

Draco stared at her and Hermione stared back. He groaned loudly as he cummed inside her.

"Hermione," Draco gasped.

They maintained eye contact the entire time. Hermione was breathing deeply at the end. Draco rolled off of her and laid next to her. Hermione felt his arm fall over her stomach and grinned to herself. They fell asleep together.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a warm body next to her's and a flexed arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She yawned and looked around her surroundings. Hunter green curtains around the bed. She heard snoring coming from a corner and smiled to herself.

The pale arm wrapped around her tightened as if to make sure she was still there. She looked over and saw Draco's messy blonde hair falling into his eyes. She saw his eyes flutter open and felt her heart tug.

Draco squinted and saw her lying there next to him, his sheets covering her still naked body. He grinned at this. He pulled Hermione closer so they were facing each other and looking into each other's eyes.

"Morning," Draco said and smiled at her.

"Mmm good morning to you too Draco," Hermione replied with a big grin.

Hermione giggled softly and closed her eyes as their lips met once again. She sighed contently as his hand trailed over her body.

I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I can't wait to hear from all of you.


End file.
